When Evening in Garten Café
by Little Freya
Summary: Sebuah percakapan pada suatu senja di Garten Café membuka luka manis mereka yang sudah lama menjadi kenangan. / "A-apa kabar, nuna?" / "Kau memang egois." / "Aku merasa sangat beruntung hari ini!" / A JaeYong Fict; Jaehyun x Taeyong; NCT Fict / WARN! GENDER-SWITCH!


**Title: When Evening in Garten Café**

 **Length: One-shot**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst, tragedy**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

Paragraf _italic_ di sela-sela percakapan adalah flashback.

Paragraf _**bold-italic**_ itu lirik lagu.

 **WARN! GENDER-SWITCH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **-oOo-**

Angin dingin di musim gugur itu berhembus pelan, seolah membelai rambut setiap orang yang ia temui. Tak terkecuali seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang membenahi syal merahnya. Sesekali senyuman terukir di bibir pria itu kala ia bertemu beberapa anak kecil yang tertawa ke arahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah taman di tengah kota—tempat yang menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini untuk melepaskan penatnya—yang saat ini tampak penuh dengan anak kecil.

Pria itu menemukan sebuah bangku di dekat kolam air mancur yang tampak nyaman, dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sempat menatap bangku coklat itu agak lama sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan bersandar. Ia membenahi kacamatanya lalu memejamkan matanya cukup lama.

" _Ah nuna, bogoshippo…_ "

"Huweeee!" mata pria itu terbuka begitu ia mendengar sebuah teriakan kecil. Ia mendapati seorang anak kecil—laki-laki sekitar dua tahunan—sedang menangis sembari memeluk lututnya. "Huweee eomma…"

" _Aigo_!" dengan cepat pria itu menghampiri anak tersebut dan membawanya ke bangku tadi. " _Gwaenchana_?" lalu ia memeriksa lutut anak tersebut.

" _A-appo_ … hiks…" jawab anak itu masih menangis. Pria berkacamata itu melihat ada luka kecil di kaki anak itu. Beruntung, ia selalu membawa antiseptik, kapas, dan plester luka kemanapun ia pergi. Dengan cekatan, ia membersihkan luka anak tersebut. Anak itu memang menangis awalnya—sebelum ia malah asyik memperhatikan pria berkacamata itu membersihkan lukanya. " _Ghamsahamnida, ahjussi…_ "

" _Ne_ ," jawab pria itu lalu memperhatikan anak itu. Anak itu mengusap matanya. "Jangan menangis lagi, eoh."

" _Ne, ahjussi_ ," jawab anak itu sambil mengangguk.

" _Aku tak asing dengan wajah anak ini… Jadi sebenarnya anak ini siapa? Wajahnya… agak mirip denganku._ "

" _Ahjussi_? _Waegurae_?"

"A-ah, _ani_ ," jawab pria itu sembari membenahi kacamatanya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Lee Myunghee _imnida_ , kalau _ahjussi_?"

"Jung Jaehyun. Panggil aku Jaehyun _ahjussi_ ," kata Jaehyun. Entah mengapa, tangannya refleks mengusap surai Myunghee. "Kau kemari dengan siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh?"

"Bersama _eomma_ , aku tadi mengejar kupu-kupu dan aku tersandung. Lalu aku terjatuh," Myunghee mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kemana _eomma_ mu?"

"Sepertinya disana," Myunghee menunjuk ke arah depannya. "Sepertinya. Tadi _eomma_ menerima telepon, dan aku sibuk dengan kupu-kupu."

"Ah, _arrasseo_. _Appa_ mu bekerja dimana?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kata _eomma_ , _appa_ sedang pergi jauh."

"Pergi? Ah…" Jaehyun sadar kalau anak itu tak memiliki ayah. Entah apa yang menyatukan mereka, tetapi mereka mengobrol dengan akrabnya—bahkan Myunghee terkadang tertawa begitu keras dan melupakan luka di lututnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka bahkan bergumam "keluarga bahagia" atau "ayah dan anak yang akrab".

"Myunghee! Lee Myunghee!" terdengar sebuah teriakan keras khas wanita menyebut nama anak yang tengah bersama Jaehyun itu. Myunghee menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tampak khawatir mencarinya. Ia segera turun dari bangku itu.

" _Eomma_!" Myunghee berlari ke arah wanita berambut coklat yang ia panggil _eomma_ itu. Jaehyun bisa mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu.

" _Nuna? Apa itu kau?_ "

" _Nuna_?" dan detik berikutnya mata Jaehyun menangkap seorang wanita dengan jepit rambut cherry menghiasi rambut coklat lurusnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu lembut dengan bibir pinknya yang begitu menggoda. Jaehyun tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Itu…

" _Nuna_? Lee Taeyong?"

"…"

"Apa itu kau?"

"…" wanita itu terdiam. Jaehyun menghampirinya. Wanita itu segera menggendong Myunghee. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Mata cantiknya menatap Jaehyun—dengan tatapan yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jaehyun—yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Jung Jaehyun?"

" _Ne_ … Ini aku, _nuna_ ," jawab Jaehyun. Kecanggungan langsung menyergap keduanya. Jaehyun memperhatikan wanita bernama Taeyong itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari wanita berusia 26 tahun itu, kecuali tubuhnya yang makin bongsor. "A-apa kabar?"

"B-baik," jawab Taeyong. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sangat canggung. "Ah akhirnya kita bertemu, ya."

"Ya, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di sini," ujar Jaehyun. "Uhm, _nuna_ sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Garten Café?"

"Uhm, apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah, aku terima penawaranmu," jawab Taeyong akhirnya sambil tertawa kecil. Jaehyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Garten Café yang terletak di seberang taman itu diikuti oleh Taeyong.

Sesaat di dalam café, mereka terdiam. Taeyong sibuk dengan Myunghee yang begitu susah diam. Jaehyun memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Uhm, aku baik. Kau sendiri? Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu semenjak…" Taeyong menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa saat. "Semenjak kau memutuskan untuk _menikahi_ Ten," Taeyong memberi penekanan pada kata "menikahi". Jaehyun tertawa pahit. Taeyong ikut tertawa kecil—dan pahit. Sejenak, memori mereka yang terdahulu mulai berputar di otak masing-masing.

" _Nan jeongmal bogoshippo._ "

"Ya, sudah dua tahun—mungkin malah lebih—kita tak bertemu. Uhm… bagaimana, dengan sua—"

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menikah," potong Taeyong. Jaehyun terdiam agak lama. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Myunghee yang sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya. "Jadi? Apa kau sudah memiliki… anak?"

"Belum," jawab Jaehyun sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Ia baru saja hamil, lima bulan. Setelah hampir dua tahun pernikahan kami," lanjutnya. Taeyong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. " _Nuna, bogoshippo_."

Taeyong diam—seolah ia tak mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun. Ia tetap memainkan jemarinya. "Haruskah aku merindukanmu juga, Tuan Jung?"

Jaehyun merasa sangat konyol mendapati pertanyaan itu. Haruskah? "Itu hakmu, _nuna_."

"Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu, Tuan Jung."

Hening.

Taeyong menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan langit sore yang menggelap. Ia menghela nafas berat.

 _ **Because I have no place in your reality**_

 _ **I'm here because of a sudden case of butterflies**_

 _ **I'm scared of the world that gets filled as time goes by**_

 _ **But I liked you**_ _ **[1]**_

 _Jaehyun menutup mata Taeyong dari belakang. Senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya. "Yak! Jaehyunnie!"_

" _Kkkk~" Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya. "Nuna, ayo ke Garten Café."_

" _Sekarang?"_

" _Ani, tahun depan," Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Yak Jaehyunnie~ Jangan ngambek eoh~ Tapi setelah ini aku ada kel—"_

" _Ayo membolos!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jaehyun segera menarik tangan Taeyong dan menyeretnya menuju Garten Café. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau sudah begini, ribuan alasan takkan mampu menghalanginya._

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Disinilah mereka saat ini—Garten Café. Tempat favoritnya dan Jaehyun _dulu_. Jaehyun sangat menyukai café ini, alasannya adalah tempat ini begitu nyaman dengan banyaknya aksen putih dan konsep kebun yang menarik, serta banyaknya menu makanan disini.

"Dan tetap saja kau memesan _jaeyook bokkum_ dan _green tea shake_ , Mr. Casper," goda Taeyong memecah suasana. Jaehyun tertawa kecil, ia memainkan sedotan jusnya.

"Apalagi yang kusukai selain itu?"

" _Vanilla ice cream_ , _waffle with ice cream and honey_ , lalu kentang gor—"

"Dan kau tetap saja menyukai _chocolate shake_ , _chocolate_ _ice cream_ , semuanya yang berbau cokelat… Lalu pizza, pasta, dan _kalguksu_ ," potong Jaehyun sambil tertawa kecil. Ia memperhatikan makanan yang ada di meja. _Jaeyook bokkum_ dan _green tea shake_ miliknya, _chocolate shake_ dan _kalguksu_ milik Taeyong, dan _neapolitan ice cream_ milik Myunghee. "Aku ingat, makanan ini selalu ada di meja _kita_."

Taeyong kembali diam beberapa saat. Matanya menatap meja yang ada di hadapannya. "Ya… Bahkan sampai saat ini."

 _ **Even though I repeatedly promise myself that**_

 _ **I'll protect us, with just one reason of love**_

 _ **As I become taller**_

 _ **I crumble in front of the tall wall of choking reality**_ _ **[1]**_

" _Lagi-lagi green tea."_

" _Kau juga, lagi-lagi yang ada cokelatnya."_

" _Kkkk~ Ya, itulah favorit kita. Berbeda," kata Jaehyun sembari menyantap hamburgernya. "Nuna, buka mulutmu. Aaaa~"_

 _Taeyong membuka mulutnya dan segera memakan suapan dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong, lalu memegang tangannya. "Jaehyunnie…"_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."_

" _Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu, Jung Jaehyun," dan bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Taeyong, Jaehyun mendaratkan kecupan di tangan Taeyong, lalu tersenyum penuh arti._

Jaehyun menatap Myunghee yang asik memakan es krimnya—dengan disuapi Taeyong tentunya. Melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak yang begitu romantis ini, pikiran Jaehyun melayang—kembali ke masa lalunya.

 _ **Look at me one last time**_

 _ **Smile like nothing's wrong**_

 _ **So when I miss you I can remember**_

 _ **So I can draw your face in my mind**_ _ **[2]**_

" _Kau ini, makanya jaga kesehatan," Taeyong mendengus sembari menyuapi Jaehyun yang tergeletak lemah di kamarnya. "Makan yang teratur, Jaehyunnie."_

" _Arra arra Taebreeze eomma," Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebentar lagi juga aku akan sembuh."_

" _Jangan sombong dulu kau Jung Jaehyun," Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Kalau besok tidak sembuh bagaimana? Kau besok akan ujian masuk universitas!"_

" _Arra arra," Jaehyun ikut memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Hening. Taeyong tetap menyuapi Jaehyun sembari memperhatikan wajah namjanya yang memerah karena demam. "Gomawo, nuna," Jaehyun ikut memperhatikan wajah Taeyong yang tampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Dan maaf membuatmu khawa—"_

 _Dan satu kecupan dari hangat Taeyong mendarat di bibir Jaehyun yang pucat._

" _Cepat sembuh, Jaehyunnie~"_

Begitu selesai dengan Myunghee, Taeyong melanjutkan acara makannya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka—masing-masing makan dalam diam. Film kenangan mereka terputar di otak mereka masing-masing.

Myunghee turun dari sofa, lalu menghampiri Jaehyun. " _Ahjussi_ ," panggil Myunghee. Dengan inisiatif, Jaehyun memangku Myunghee. "Ahjussi, boleh aku minta makananmu?"

"Ya! Myunghee-ya! Kau ini tid—"

"Tentu saja boleh, sini _ahjussi_ suapi. Buka mulutmu aaaa~" ujar Jaehyun lalu menyuapi Myunghee. Myunghee tampak begitu senang. Lalu Myunghee dan Jaehyun tampak begitu menikmati keakraban mereka berdua. Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Jaehyun dan Myunghee, membuat Taeyong ikut tertawa.

Beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka, memperhatikan betapa manisnya tingkah laku mereka. Myunghee tampak sangat nyaman mengobrol dengan Jaehyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Taeyong menghela nafas, namun ia mengelurkan sebuah senyuman manis yang menjadi favorit Jaehyun hingga saat _ini_.

 _ **The things I couldn't say**_

 _ **Sorry that I'm not enough**_

 _ **That I can't be the bigger person yeah**_

 _ **Please forgive me, the one who couldn't fill you up**_

 _ **I hope you meet someone okay and better than me**_ _ **[3]**_

" _Jaehyunnie! Kau—kau sudah gila, hah!?"_

" _Berhenti memanggilku Jaehyunnie, Lee Taeyong!"_

" _A-apa maksudmu!? Koper… Mantel… K-Kau…"_

 _Jaehyun terdiam. Ia menggenggam kopernya erat. "Mianhae. Aku rasa kita… kita cukup sampai disini saja, nuna."_

" _A-apa…" Taeyong nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya. "Kau mau kita… putus? Lalu… ini… a-aku…" Taeyong tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia langsung merusut ke lantai begitu saja. "A-aku pikir kau bahagia selama ini, bersamaku. Atau paling tidak kau… mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku."_

 _ **Sorry sorry**_

 _ **Sorry for not being able to protect you**_

 _ **I hope you live well**_

 _ **Sorry, sorry forget about me**_

 _ **It hurts**_ _ **[3]**_

 _Jaehyun terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Taeyong mulai menangis dalam diam. "Mianhae, Taeyong nuna… T-tapi aku harus perg—"_

" _Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun."_

" _Aku harus menikahi Ten nuna atau aku—"_

" _Pergilah."_

" _Nuna, tap—"_

" _KUBILANG PERGI, JUNG JAEHYUN! AKU BISA MENGURUS ANAKKU SENDIRI! DENGAN, ATAU TANPAMU!" Taeyong menggigit bibirnya setelah berteriak. Ia benar-benar merasa terluka. "Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi."_

" _Demi apapun, meskipun kau mau mendengarku atau tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu, nuna. Aku melakukan ini semua karena orang tua Ten nuna meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Orang tuanya sangat mempercayai Ten nuna padaku oleh kar—"_

" _Dan demi apapun, aku mencintaimu—bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu," dan tepat dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Taeyong, Jaehyun segera memeluk Taeyong untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

" _Aku titipkan ia di perutmu, nuna. Ia yang akan menggantikanku, dan menjadi malaikatmu," ujar Jaehyun sembari memberikan kecupan terakhir pada Taeyong. Taeyong menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar._

" _Pergilah, jangan tinggalkan apapun padaku. Aku membencimu."_

 _ **Please leave me without saying anything**_

 _ **Please close that pretty lips of yours, don't disturb me please**_

 _ **As much as being swallowed by the dark without any of those beautiful trace**_

 _ **This feeling hurts me, is this what you wanted?**_ _ **[4]**_

 _Taeyong memasuki sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi sendirian. Dengan keadaan hamil delapan bulan, cukup sulit baginya untuk bepergian sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Namun ia cukup terhibur dengan membeli perlengkapan bayi saat ini._

" _Ah, kau mau membelinya, ya?" saat Taeyong mengambil sebuah baju, ada seseorang yang menarik baju itu. Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik—dan kaya. "Ah, apa kau akan membeli ini?"_

" _I-iya tadinya, tetapi kalau kau ingin, aku bisa membeli yang lain," jawab Taeyong. Wanita itu menggeleng._

" _Aniya, kau pasti lebih membutuhkan baju bayi ini daripada aku. Aku bisa membeli yang lain kok. Ini, ambillah," jawab wanita itu sembari menyerahkan baju itu. Taeyong mengambilnya, lalu memasukkannya dalam keranjang belanja._

" _Ah ghamsahamnida."_

" _Uhm, kau sendirian? Kemana suamimu?"_

" _Ah dia… A-aku tidak memiliki suami," jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum hambar. Wanita tadi tampak terkejut._

" _Aigo, maafkan aku… Aku tak tahu kalau—"_

" _Gwaenchana, aku permisi ya, aku harus membeli peralatan lain," kata Taeyong sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Wanita itu sempat menawarkan untuk menemani Taeyong tetapi Taeyong menolaknya._

" _Ten nuna, apa sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya? Kenapa tidak kau memesan par—kau lihat apa?" Jaehyun menghampiri wanita bernama Ten yang masih terfokus pada Taeyong._

" _Kau lihat ibu hamil itu? Kasihan dia, berbelanja sendirian padahal ia sudah hamil tua. Terkutuk sekali lelaki yang meninggalkannya saat ia sedang susah begini, aku yakin dia pasti sangat membutuhkan suaminya saat ini," ujar Ten tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk ke arah Taeyong. Jaehyun terbelalak namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya. Kata-kata Ten barusan sempat membuatnya tertohok namun itu memang kenyataannya. Lelaki terkutuk._

" _Sayang, cepatlah memesan parsel untuk kakak sepupumu, dan kita segera pulang," kata Jaehyun sembari mengajak Ten berjalan menuju arah lain._

 _Jaehyun dan Ten tidak tahu, kalau Taeyong sebenarnya memperhatikan mereka berdua. Perlahan, airmata menetes dari matanya._

Myunghee terlelap dalam pangkuan Jaehyun—sepertinya ia lelah tertawa bersama Jaehyun. Kini, hanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang terjaga di antara mereka bertiga. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong—intens. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh tangan Taeyong, lalu menggenggamnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan Taeyong. Tangan milik _mantan kekasihnya_.

"Mianhae," bisik Jaehyun tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Taeyong terdiam, namun ia membalas genggaman tangan Jaehyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, Jaehyunnie," bisik Taeyong. Perasaan mereka campur-aduk. Rindu, sakit, cinta—semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu, mengaduk emosi keduanya. Jaehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu memeluk Myunghee dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mendaratkan kecupan di kening Myunghee. " _Appa_ menyayangimu, anak _ku_."

"Ia juga menyayangimu, Jung Jaehyun," balas Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum pahit, lalu berdiri.

"Khajja kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Jaehyun dan mereka menghilang dari café itu. Garten Café— _where their memories built_.

" _ **It'll be alright"**_

 _ **I comfort you and comfort you again but**_

 _ **With your one word, "I see the end"**_

 _ **I close my eyes gently and**_

 _ **Send tears that hold all our memories**_ _ **[1]**_

Jalanan Seoul masih begitu ramai. Myunghee terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia menggoda Jaehyun yang sedang menyetir—tentu saja Taeyong beberapa kali memarahinya. Namun Jaehyun hanya tertawa. Baginya, itu kewajaran sebagai anak kecil.

" _Ahjussi_ apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Myunghee. Jaehyun menggedikkan bahunya.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak tahu, Myunghee. Tapi _ahjussi_ usahakan kita bisa bertemu lagi ya," ujar Jaehyun sembari mengusap kepala Myunghee. Myunghee tertawa senang, lalu memeluk Taeyong.

" _Eomma_ lihat! Aku punya teman baru! Jaehyun _ahjussi_ benar-benar menyenangkan!" seru Myunghee. Taeyong tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap kepala Myunghee.

"Tapi Myunghee janji tidak akan nakal pada Jaehyun _ahjussi. Arrasseo_?"

" _Arra_!" seru Myunghee. Myunghee melihat ke arah jalanan, ia begitu suka pemandangan Seoul di malam hari. Hingga akhirnya, 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai. "Ya! _Ghamsahamnida ahjussi_!"

" _Ne_ , Myunghee-ya," kata Jaehyun. Mereka turun dari mobil, lalu berdiri sejenak di depan rumah Taeyong. Taeyong membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, lalu memberi isyarat agar Jaehyun mengikutinya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Aku rasa tidak hari ini, _nuna_. Mungk—"

" _Ahjussi_! Aku sangat senang mengenal _ahjussi_!" tiba-tiba Myunghee memeluk kaki Jaehyun—dan tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Jaehyun. "Kau tahu, _ahjussi_? Aku jarang merasa suka apabila berdekatan dengan orang asing. Dan hari ini aku bisa berkenalan dan merasa senang kenal dengan orang asing, seperti _ahjussi_! Dan _ahjussi_ tahu?" Myunghee menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Taeyong dan Jaehyun penasaran. "Aku merasa seperti memiliki ayah. Dan ternyata memiliki ayah itu menyenangkan! Aku merasa beruntung hari ini, _ahjussi_! Lain kali kunjungi kami ya, _ahjussi_ ~" kata Myunghee riang tanpa rasa bersalah dan ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong masih shock dengan kata-kata Myunghee barusan. Taeyong terdiam, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia menatap Jaehyun cukup lama—ia menggigit bibirnya. "Jaehyun-ah, aku tidak tahu kalau ia akan—"

"Myunghee itu anakku, _nuna_. Dia memang anak kandungku, darah dagingku," ujar Jaehyun sembari memegang bahu Taeyong. "Meskipun dia tak tahu kalau aku ini ayahnya, setidaknya aku senang kalau ia menganggap aku ini ayah _nya_. Mungkin memang terdengar sangat egois, setelah aku meninggalkan kalian, aku merasa berhak atas _Jung_ Myunghee?"

"Kau memang egois," ujar Taeyong masih menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hanya—maksudku, ikatan orang tua dan anaknya memang kuat, kan?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu aku manusia paling terkutuk. Membuatmu menderita, merasa sakit, dan… menemukanmu lagi. _Nuna_ , aku benar-benar mau menerima hukuman apapun darimu, aku siap. Bahkan aku tak berharap kau akan memaafkanku. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua dosa yang kuperbuat padamu."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat. "Aku memaafkanmu. Dan akan selalu memaafkanmu, Jaehyun-ah."

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung lain waktu?"

"Tentu saja. Bawalah anak dan istrimu juga, agar mereka tak salah paham. Rumahku selalu terbuka untuk keluargamu."

" _Nuna_ ," Jaehyun memegang pipi Taeyong. "Meskipun aku terikat pada orang lain, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku, Jung Jaehyun, masih sangat mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong."

Dan kalimat sakral yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun itu mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan Taeyong. Airmata mulai membasahi pipi Taeyong—dan Jaehyun dengan sigap menghapusnya. Taeyong memegang tangan Jaehyun. Masih hangat, seperti _dulu_.

"Dan aku masih sangat mencintai Jung Jaehyun lebih dari yang ia tahu."

"Hatiku ini milikmu," Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. "Dan duniaku. Jiwaku milikmu. Dan akan selalu jadi milikmu," dan pada detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Saling melumat dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

 _Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Jung Jaehyun._

 _Dan karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong._

Mobil Jaehyun mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Taeyong menggenggam udara malam itu—merasakan bahwa Jaehyun _nya_ akan selalu ada bersamanya—doa, cinta, dan kasih sayang dari Jaehyun akan terus mengalir untuknya meskipun terhalang oleh ruang dan waktu.

 _ **My head understands but my heart can't let you go**_

 _ **Even if my everything crumbles, I like you**_

 _ **Even if I try to throw you away**_

 _ **Even if I try to forget you**_

 _ **I like you, I liked you**_ _ **[1]**_

 **-THE END-**

SONG LIST:

[1] WINNER's Nam Taehyun – I'm Young

[2] Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips

[3] iKON – Apology

[4] WINNER's Taehyun and Mino – Pricked

 **-oOo-**

Hallo~~

Aneh ya? Geje ya? Huhuhuhu T^T

Ini ff remake dari pasangan Wonwoo dan Eunsun buat lomba dan ga jadi dikirim, jd drpd mubazir mending aku ganti cast nya aja kan :'v

Kalo banyak peminat /? Mungkin aku bakalan bikin sequelnya dan ada Ten nya /? TEN NGMONG LHO JD CAST .g

RnR please?

Terimakasih~ ^^


End file.
